Microvesicles (MVs) are a spectrum of membrane-bound bodies having a size of about 10 nm to about 5000 nm, more typically between 30 nm and 1000 nm containing cytoplasmic material shed by cells during various physiological conditions. Microvesicles have long been regarded as cellular debris. Microvesicles contain and transport proteins and nucleic acids. However, it has recently been demonstrated that microvesicles are distinguished from mere debris and it has been established that microvesicles have normal, as well as pathological, inter-cellular signalling functions. Increased levels of microvesicles are detected in blood and other body fluids in cancers and various pathological conditions1-11. Thus the significance of microvesicles as diagnostic tool is well established yet technologies for routine clinical diagnostic and prognostic application of microvesicles are not well developed12-13.